Merlin
She is the director of the Portia Research Center. She spends most of her time researching and recovering relics. She mentors Petra as a pupil in the Research Center, taking her time out of researching to teach Petra. Background Once the most promising apprentice at Vega 5, Merlin was kicked out of the city-state for doing forbidden tests. Never one to brood over her mistakes, she made a new start in Portia, becoming the director of the Research Center. Although Minister Lee often tries to engage Merlin in debates about the ethics of using dangerous relics, she doesn't really care. Personal Life Merlin was born on Winter of Day 21. She was once the most promising, intelligent apprentice at Vega 5 until performing a forbidden test resulted in her getting kicked out. She moved to Portia, where she became the director of the Research Center and took Petra under her wing. Merlin has been published in some magazines, although she would not be satisfied until her work is featured in Vega 5's Annual Documented. Merlin and Minister Lee often get into debates about the ethics of using dangerous relics, although Merlin does not really care for his opinions. Merlin used to always eat rice, but eventually grew out of it; now, she wants to try different types of foods, such as pasta and salty foods. Physical Appearance Merlin wears oversized spiral goggles, with one side having multiple flip-down lenses. Related Characters 's closest connection in Portia is Petra, her Friend and fellow researcher at the Research Center. Dislikes Lee, the leader of the local Church of the Light, because his religious beliefs move him to oppose everything she and the Research Center work toward. }} | | | | | |_ | | | |,|-|^|-|.| | | |_ | | | Petra| | Lee|_ }} When befriending , her relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving or losing favor points with those NPCs as well. Schedule On her birthday, you'll find her going to the research center around 3:30 pm. |-|Monday-Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday-Sunday= Relationship Perks ;Buddy :Send gifts through the mail sometimes ;Friend :Allows you to move exhibits in the Portia Museum Social Interactions Chat |-|Stranger= ;First meeting * You're new, aren't you...are you lost or something? ;Stranger * The people in church are so stubborn! Why shouldn't we use technology from the old world? They obviously can make our lives more convenient. It really doesn't make any sense... * If you find anything of value from the old world, please donate it to us. You have no idea how much a discovery can change the world. Don't listen to what the Church has to say; we just want to progress towards a better world! |-|Sparring= * * * |-|Dating= ;Talk about favorite foods * I'm not sure why but I never liked eating fried rice. * I'm always eating rice, so I want to try other food types. ;Ask about work *(What is it like directing the Research Center?) ** Petra is a very smart student, worthy of my time to teach her. We're discovering and analyzing new relics all the time. *(What do you think of the Portia Research Center?) ** Vega 5 have better research equipment, but I'm more free here to pursue my research. ;Casual talk * That's a waste of time, I'd rather spend it researching. ;Compliment *(I saw your research in a magazine, that's impressive!) ** I won't be satisfied until my research is published in Vega 5's Annual Documented. *(You seem very smart!) ** Right, now tell me something I don't know. |-|Seasons and Weather= ;Winter Solstice * I would say this is a waste of time, but since everyone's taking the day off, it just didn't feel right if I continued working. Gift Data taken from game assets, game version 7.0100427. Listed values are without The Giver skill, which gives an extra 1-2 points. |q2= |q3= |q4= |v1= |v2= |v3= |v4= |alpha=10.0 }} Desires The following items are desires, which are randomly assigned to one or two NPCs per week. In the event that this NPC has a desire, gifting the wanted item will provide the higher tier points; otherwise, on non-desired events, the item gives the base point value. Dates Invitation Play Date *Likes Salty Food and Spaghetti *Dislikes Bowl of Rice |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E1= feels neutral about Stewed Rice Meat Supreme (Restaurant) because it is both Salty Food and Bowl of Rice. }} Interact Relic Trade |R2= |R3= }} Trivia *Prior to Alpha 3.0, her name was "Meilin". *As of Alpha 4.0, when asking for the type of gifts she prefers, there is a bug that causes her to use one of Paulie's dialogue. This line of dialogue reads, "As manly as I am, don't give me any clocks, the sound of the clock ticking drives me insane!" **Furthermore, giving Merlin Small Clocks gives a neutral reaction, unlike Paulie's negative reaction. Gallery Meilin.jpg Category:Characters